hear me
by lovedlost
Summary: this is a song fic of serenity meeting endy, what happens? might be a bit boring so if you review it might be editted and made better! you have review though!


**_I know I only did one last night but I much prefer doing one shots then normal and I no I've got to update those stories I do have… ill do that later tonight. _**

_**I don't own anything except the story idea. **_

She sat there at her balcony staring at the blue and green earth in the sky, to her it called, she wanted someone to hear her calls for freedom… she was caged…

**(Hear me... Hear me)  
**

_She wanted someone to love her for her and because of her position in society. She knew HE was somewhere at there, hopefully in the alliance, but the way she was drawn to the planet above her own she was sure he was on her doorstep but not in the alliance. She would wait to meet this man, but for now she began to sing to herself on her balcony calming herself enough to sleep, she wanted him to be listening, to be close to her._

**You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting…  
Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hoping my dreams bring  
You close to me  
Are you listening?**

_The next day serenity was awoken by her court, four women trained to protect her, she was told the prince of earth and his court were visiting them so they could join the alliance and she was expected to be there._

_Finally walking into the throne room sorted and looking as beautiful as ever her silver blonde hair in the royal hairstyle (that would be the meatballs folks, her silver dress falling across her slender body. Her cerulean eyes searched the hall to see her mother talking to a striking young man with black hair, in armour made only for royalty; she guessed he was the prince of earth. Her court followed behind her Venus, Jupiter, mercury and mars were all out of Fuku for the present, but wouldn't hesitate to street brawl with the princes generals to protect her. Their eyes caught, the princess was startled to find the prince looking her direction, his dark cobalt caught her attention and they ended up making eye contact, his eyes looked so sad, he was crying out to get out of an imprisonment. It was like he was screaming to her, screaming to her exactly what he saw in her eyes. The room was suddenly crowded as a panic attack over took the princess she broke contact, there was noise everywhere and she turned frightened to her court they crowded round her to calm her down and it worked when she recovered she instantly turned to see him. Hear me!_

**Hear me I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me...hear me**

_Days passed and as she got to know this mysterious prince she found he was just like her. Endymion was waiting for someone, and serenity was drawn to him, she knew it was him she was meant to be with… but what if he didn't want her? She was lonely when she was training with her court, she didn't talk to them about everything and they couldn't hold her like a man could, she had to be strong but she wasn't always, she realised she needed him with her… was she in love?_

**Can you hear me?**

hear me

I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own  
No one to talk to and  
No one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh I need you here

_Was he listening to her silent thoughts? Did her hear her like she heard him? She was in love and she wanted him… the one she might not be allowed. but even if she was lost in a crowd she could find him, among noise of one of the balls in the palace she could find him. She was screaming to him with her eyes as she sat talking to him to hear her every thought._

**Are you listening?**

Hear me I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me

_Serenity became restless to defeat anything as youma came to the moon to try and capture some small part for the dark alliance. She lead her court into battle with full wild fury. She need him to understand her but until then she would take out her distress on anything she could. When she wasn't fighting she was thinking about him lost in the world of thoughts that carried her away from her life to him. She knew she had fought to save her world but the queen of the dark alliance was getting closer, she knew it she could feel it, she wanted him to hear her before it all ended. _

**I'm restless and wild  
I fall but I try  
I need someone to understand  
(Can you hear me?)  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I've fought  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?**

she wanted him to make her life the opposite of what it was, to make it go loud or crowded with just him. He wanted him to find the real her., she screamed as she watched him, HEAR ME!

**Hear me I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me**

Hear me Hear me Hear me

Can you hear me?

Hear me Hear me Hear me

Can you hear me?

Hear me Hear me Hear me

_He heard her, while sat with her on her bench he turned to her and kissed her lightly on her pale pink lips, "I want you to tell me, that I can help that endless sorrow in you eyes, I hear what they say because I think it too. Let me help you."_

**_So guys what do you think? Strange and a little vague at times but who isn't please review! You have to its mandatory!_**

_**Hehe SS16**_


End file.
